


Skunk!!

by doctorpluto



Category: Original Work, Transformation - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Latex, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Remix, Science Fiction, Sticky, Transformation, Weirdness, rare, site, skunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorpluto/pseuds/doctorpluto
Summary: A fantastic fic from the gone but not forgotten Sticky-Site. A young woman's life is turned upside down when she gets sprayed by a rather unusual skunk. Originally by koto, this fic has been rediscovered and remixed to preserve it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ahhh! Skunk! or: I Was a Teenage Latex Skunkette](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279153) by kato. 



Tara Levesque was relieved when three o’clock hit and her class dismissed, for it was Friday, not only that, but a Friday in June, a particularly hot Friday in June. She was attending summer courses in her final year of University, tying up a few loose ends so she could graduate come autumn. So far everything was going well, but she hated the idea that she was going to be stuck in a classroom all summer while her friends would be enjoying themselves and making money as they worked. However, that Friday she had been invited out to one of her girl friend’s beach home, and Tara was looking forward to some time in the sun and some much needed swimming.

The walk from the university’s main building, to her dorm was a relatively short one, a little under ten minutes. When she arrived, she found her summer dorm-mate waiting for her wearing a green camouflage-pattern bathing suit and a wrap skirt around her waist. Her soft Asian facial features were crinkled in a slightly annoyed expression.

“About time you showed up!” Said Amy, hands on her hips.

“I told you I was probably going to be a few minutes late. I didn’t drive today.”

Amy breathed a light sigh. “Well, hurry up and get dressed, I’ve been dying to get to the beach all summer!”

Tara smirked and gave her friend a crooked glance as she passed her. “Summer’s barely even a day old, Ams.”

The other girl wore a sheepish smile. “Well, I’ve been waiting all day so, technically I’m right.”

Tara just snickered, rolling her eyes as she entered her bedroom to get dressed. She quickly peeled off her blue and white tank top, tossing it haphazardly on her bed, followed by her sun skirt and sandals. Stepping over to her dressed, she pulled open the top drawer, and began rifling through the various swimwear items she had stored there. Knowing she was likely going to be spending more time on the sand then in the water, she opted for the black and white bikini she had bought for herself a few weeks prior. She removed her bra and panties, replacing them with the bikini top and thong. Finally, she returned the sunskirt and sandals to her body and exited her room.

“Okay, are you ready?” Tara gave her friend an inquiring gaze.

“Got the car keys.”

“Lets go!” Tara grinned, following Amy out the door and to their car, which was currently the only vehicle in the parking lot across the way.

The beach where their friend’s house was located was a little under a half-hours drive outside of town. On the way, Tara and Amy had decided to stop at a convenience store to pick up some drinks and snacks and the like. Tara got herself a case of vodka coolers which only she liked, so she knew they’d be all hers, while Amy, a non drinker, picked up several bottles of Fresca as well as some chips and candy bars. Amy had always been a bit of a piggy when it came to junk food, though one would never guess given her physique. Even Tara was quite envious of her friend’s metabolism.

As they went to check out the items at the cash register, Tara’s eyes momentarily diverted to the television that was hanging in a corner, currently broadcasting a local news report. It was the heading of the news report that had caught her attention, the words ‘POTENTIAL OUTBREAK’ emblazoned on one corner of the picture.

“… should be on the lookout today as the company Biotech has reported that an animal they had been doing medical research on has apparently escaped confinement. Residents are advised that while the animal poses no immediate danger to anyone, should they observe any unusual animals in their area, report it to the authorities immediately. At this time, Biotech has not confirmed exactly what risk the animal has, only that the research being done on it is of a sensitive nature and cannot at this time be disclosed to the public, on account of industry trade secrets. In other news…”

“Hello, twelve-seventy-five Tara!”

Tara winced slightly, her focus interrupted by her friend who was waving her hand in front of her face. Shaking her head, she turned to the cashier, smiling sheepishly, finally realizing he had been waiting for her to pay him. She picked a ten and three twos from her purse, and handed the bills to the cashier, receiving a quarter in change. The pair then returned to their car, stowing their goodies in the rear before continuing their journey.

“Hey, did you hear what that news report said?” Inquired Tara, glancing at Amy.

“Hmm? What news report?”

“It mentioned something about an escaped animal. You know that company Biotech?”

“Huh? Oh, right, right, that’s the company that Rachel’s mom works for isn’t it?”

“Yeah. And you know, their building isn’t located far from where we’re going.”

“So?”

An annoyed look flashed across Tara’s face. “So, what if it’s true? What if that animal is out there.”

“So what if it is? If we see it, we can always call the police or animal control or something right?”

Tara twisted her lips and shrugged. “I guess so.”

It was just turning four by the time they drove into the beach parking lot. As expected, it was overly crowded, but fortunately for them, they had access to the private lots for beach home owners. Once they had found a spot, they grabbed their towels and goodies from the car, and headed for their friend’s beach house which was actually located on an overlook which was high enough that you could see clearly down both ends of the beach. The house was an ultra-stylish looking structure with glass walls on one side of the house, the rest made from wood. As the two guests arrived, they found the place already bustling with activity. The hostess was quick to spot the two new arrivals, and flagged them down.

“Guys! Come on in!” Rachel hollered to the two. “Party’s just getting started!”

“God, I love the place, Rachel,” Said Amy, smiling widely.

“Thanks. It’s not really mine, it’s my mom’s. But, she lets me use it whenever I want. She rarely does, so it pretty much just sits here empty most days of the week. Come on in, there should be some room in the fridge for your drinks.”

They entered the house, and got the grand tour. It was a single story home, but with plenty of square footage. It could house a family of four quite comfortably, and had a grand living room space with connected dining room. The floors were all hardwood, except for the kitchen which had marble tiling.

“So you guys feel free to do whatever you want. A few already went down to the beach. The rest of us have been up and down a few times throughout the day.”

“Oh, hey Rachel, is Sammy around?” A wily grin appeared on Amy’s face as she glanced at Tara, who suddenly blushed at the mention of the name.

“He should be here in a bit actually. He’s coming with some of his surfing buddies,” Rachel looked at Tara. “Oh, by the way, he’s still single y’know.”

Sammy was Rachel’s twin brother. He was one of those punk-rocker type people. From the outside, he looked pretty out-there, but he was remarkably intelligent as Tara had come to know. She also had a huge crush on him.

“Huh!? Oh, why would I care if he’s single?” Tara poorly attempted to cover her blush with a hand, while making an even poorer attempt to hide her interest.

“Oh, come on girl! I know you have a major crush on my brother,” Rachel grinned, putting a hand on her hip. “Anyway, I imagine you guys are gonna head to the beach. I’ll let Sammy know you’re here, Tara.”

Tara rolled her eyes and smiled. “Whatever! I’m going for a swim. You with me Amy?”

“You bet!”

The girls left the house and headed down to the sandy beach, which not unusually, was quite busy. Though the morning crowds were gone, the mid-day crowds were still there, and the late afternoon crowds were just beginning to show up. With a good four hours of daylight still upon them, and the beach itself open until ten, people were bound to be there until the sun went down.

Tara and Amy got themselves established in a nice, fairly unoccupied pocket of sand, close to the water. They laid down their beach towels, removed their skirts and headed in for a swim. The two of them remained in the water for a good twenty minutes or so before coming out and taking to their towels, where they allowed themselves to dry in the afternoon sun. This was exactly what Tara needed. It was like having a mini vacation. She closed her eyes, and with a broad smile on her face, allowed her mind to drift.

Tara was unsure of how much time had passed, but when she next opened her eyes, she knew considerable time had passed because the sun was now much lower in the sky than it had been. She glanced to her left and saw Amy’s towel unoccupied. Her friend had obviously gone back in for another swim. She decided she’d follow suit, and sat up, but suddenly froze. Directly in front of her, no more than maybe five feet was what appeared to be a small animal. But not just any animal…a skunk! Tara gasped, unsure of what to do. The creature was just standing there, staring at her. There was something very peculiar about it though. The light from the sun was reflecting off its body in an unusual way, as if it was covered in something partly reflective, as opposed to fur.

Tara wanted to get out of there, but was afraid any sudden actions might frighten the creature and cause it to spray her. She hoped that it would perhaps just run away if she did nothing. She sat there for a full minute, staring at it staring back at her. There was something incredibly unsettling about the way it was looking at her, watching her as if some higher consciousness existed behind its eyes, and was analyzing her, trying to guess what she was going to do next.

She couldn’t take it anymore. The skunk-like thing obviously wasn’t going to move, which meant she had to. Slowly, Tara began to push herself to her feet, sliding her bum across her towel toward her feet, and then slowly rising up. As she came perfectly erect, the skunk suddenly moved, leaping in a spin, its tail now toward her. Then, before she could react, it’s tail lifted and it fired. Tara yelped as she was hit by something, but not what she expected. A strange black cloud had escaped the creature’s backside and came into contact with her bare midriff, leaving small black dots on her skin, almost like and ink splatter. Surprisingly enough, it left no odor at all. The skunk then quickly scampered away.

 

Tara breathed a deep sigh of relief. “Must be shooting blanks. I’ll just wash this…”

Before she could say another word, she noticed the dots on her body beginning to expand, and rapidly. What once were tiny pinhole sized dots had grown to the size of silver dollars, and continued to grow until the spots had joined together in one shapeless blob on her stomach. And the growth didn’t stop there. It began stretching down the length of her torso, covering her crotch in a shiny black almost silver coating that resembled latex or rubber, but felt like liquid.

Panic exploded in her body like a bomb, filling her with dread. She screamed as the coating took on a more dense consistency while it continued covering her. She could feel the material of her thong dissolve underneath the black mass that was overtaking her, every major orifice down in that area filling.

People suddenly began to encircle Tara, staring at her in horror as they watched the blackness coat her body. It ran down her legs, forming a tight second skin around them, while a mass began to build up just above her buttocks. It grew and grew until it was about the length of her body, and formed into the shape of a large skunk’s tail.

“Someone help me!!” Tara cried in fear, her eyes welling with tears.

 

“Tara!! Oh my god!” Amy gasped as she cut through the crowd of onlookers.

The substance her complete covered Tara’s body from the waist down, and was now working its way up. It flowed like water up her waist and over her breasts, dissolving her bikini top and forming to her skintight. In a feeble attempt to stop the black mass’s continued growth over her, she attempted to claw away at it with her hands, but instead only got them covered with the goop. It continued to grow from her hands up her arms in the same manner it grew over the rest of her body.

She dropped to her knees as her body was completely engulfed, her hands taking on paw-like shapes, while her feet were extended slightly, taking on the shape of an animals hind legs, her toes joined into three appendages. With only her head left uncovered, Tara began to sob. Her sobs were silenced quickly however, as she found her mouth filling with the goo. Her eyes widened in terror as the growth was now covering her head. It continued over the lower part of her face, forming into a smooth snout, the rest of her head tightly covered with an outgrowth on her head, simulating a skunk’s stylized headfur.

Save for her eyes, Tara was completely covered, and she looked just like a human-sized anthropomorphic skunk, covered in latex. Her moans were barely audible through the snout, and though her mouth and nose were covered, she was still somehow able to breath. She dropped to the ground, squeezed her eyes shut as tears flowed from them. What had she become, she wondered? Though she knew people were around her, she could barely hear them through the stuff that now covered her ears. But beyond that, she was feeling something inside of her body. It was a very peculiar sensation. It was like something inside of her was urging her to do something or to act a certain way- it was an almost uncontrollable urge, but she didn’t quite know what it was.

“Oh god, Tara,” Amy muttered, kneeling down next to Tara, putting a hand around the snout in an attempt to pull it off of her friend. She withdrew the hand immediately however, when she felt the material that her friend was covered in begin to squirm at her touch, as if alive somehow. It was smooth to the touch, feeling like rubber or latex…but it definitely wasn’t.

“Come on, we gotta get her to the house,” Amy glanced at one of the others in the crowd. “Just don’t touch her…use the towels to carry her.”

 

Tara laid motionless on the blankets as she was carried by Amy and a few others off the beach and to Rachel’s house. She could only watch in silence, her eyes studying the faces of those that carried her, noticing the different looks she was receiving by them. Some were genuinely worried, others were giving her different kind of looks, as if they were turned on by her appearance. Looking down at herself, she saw that her body shape was quite apparent, if not somewhat accentuated by her covering, though her hands and feet barely looked human anymore, her body certainly still looked that way. She ran a pawed hand down the length of her torso, feeling the smoothness of the latex-like coating, still able to feel her touch through it. And while she couldn’t feel the air on her body, it felt as if she was wearing practically nothing at all.

They finally got to the house, and were greeted by a shocked Rachel who looked at Tara with horror. “What happened to her?”

“I dunno!” Replied Amy. “This stuff just started growing on her, and she turned out like this.”

“Get her inside, and put her on my bed, quick!”

They did so, carrying Tara inside the house and putting her on Rachel’s bed. After a few moments, Rachel arrived carrying scissors with her.

“Lets cut her out,” She said, approaching Tara whose eyes were full of fear. Fear of her predicament, or fear of getting cut however was not certain.

“Try not to touch her…that stuff is alive or something, I swear.”

Rachel nodded, and drew the scissors down toward Tara. She decided to attempt making a practice cut on the snout. The scissor blade did little however, made no penetration whatsoever, not even a tiny cut. She tried for a thinner part of the material at Tara’s shoulder, by as she attempted to make the cut, Tara jolted, and moaned painfully beneath the snout. Rachel quickly retracted the scissors, shaking her head as she turned to Amy.

“We got to get her to a hospital or something.”

Amy nodded. “Yeah. I’ll call 911.”

Rachel turned back to Tara, and knelt beside her. “Don’t worry girl, we’ll get you out of that. I promise. Try to rest in the meantime.”

Tara gave a slight nod, and watched regretfully as the room emptied. Her body suddenly filled with that unusual urge again, this time stronger than before. It was so strong, it was practically arousing. Her upper body arched upward from the sensation, and her tail began to twitch. A strange warmth began to grow around her crotch and butt, making her instinctively want to caress those areas. She closed her eyes, unable to comprehend the sensations, not sure whether to enjoy them or to be terrified by them. She rolled onto her stomach, and lifted herself up, standing on both her arms and legs like an animal. It suddenly occurred to her what that urge had been. And when she realized what it was, she feared what she might do next…

\----

Amy Zhang was a nervous wreck. As she spoke to the 911 dispatcher, her voice was shaky and she found herself practically shouting during the entire call. The dispatcher had repeatedly told her to calm down, which wasn’t exactly easy given what she had just seen happen to her friend. When asked what had happened, she could barely put into words what she had seen- at least in a way that sounded believable and not like some prank. Without going into too much detail, she simply told the dispatcher that something had started growing on Tara and had basically grown to cover her body. When the dispatcher inquired as to what it was, Amy simply replied that she had no idea, but said that they were unable to get it off of her.

“We’ll send someone over right away,” The dispatcher said at last.

“Thank you,” Replied Amy, hanging up the phone and breathing a heavy sigh. She turned to Rachel who was standing next to her. “Okay, they’re coming. How’s Tara doing?”

“Last time I checked, she was resting,” Rachel replied, folding her arms and tipping her head down. “What do you think could have done this?”

Amy shook her head. “Maybe it was something in the water. I dunno.”

“It’s just so weird though, I mean, she looks like a giant skunk!” Rachel couldn’t help but smirk. “It’s so ridiculous, it’s almost funny.”

Amy shot a harsh look at the other girl, annoyed at first that she was making light of the situation. But as she considered it, and her friend’s truly ridiculous appearance, she too couldn’t help but snicker. “You’re right, it is a little.”

“I mean, a skunk of all things! But don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be able to get it off of her, whatever it is.”

Amy nodded solemnly, and turned toward the bedroom. “Lets go see how she’s doing. She probably shouldn’t be alone right now.”

Rachel nodded and followed her into the room. When they entered, both gasped at once. The room was empty. Save for a slight indentation on the bed where Tara had been laying, there was no sign of her ever being in the room. The sliding glass door however was wide open when it had been closed before.

“Shit, she’s gone!”

“She must’ve went out through the balcony,” Said Rachel, as she ran out onto the bedroom balcony to see if she could spot her missing friend from there. After a moment of surveying the area she let out an angry sigh. “I can’t see her anywhere.”

“We gotta find her.”

“I’ll get everyone here to fan out and search for her,” Said Rachel, turning toward Amy. “You go ahead. Maybe check the parking lot, she might be hiding there.”

“The car, yeah,” Amy nodded once, and hurried off, putting on her sandals as she got to the door, and sprinting out.

The parking lot would probably be the best hiding spot for her, Amy thought as she descended the steps that led down from the top of the overlook where the house was located to the nearby parking lot. She only hoped her friend would opt for a familiar setting like their own car, and not attempt to go too far. But looking the way she did, she very much doubted Tara would want to go very far. But then, why did she run away like that? She knew they were getting help.

“Tara?” Amy called out, hoping her voice would get her friend’s attention, if she were out there. “Come on, this isn’t funny!”

She breathed a heavy sigh as she continued through the parking lot, keeping her eyes peeled, looking for anything remotely out of the ordinary. Eventually, she came upon her car. Inside, balled up in the cramped confines of the back seat was Tara. She had her tail up between her legs, and had her arms grasping tightly around it. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be shaking.

 

“Oh, Tara,” Amy opened the door, and knelt down in the front passenger seat. “What are you doing in here?”

Tara’s eyes opened, and she looked back at her friend, the look in her eyes full of fear and screaming for help. Amy reached down to put a comforting hand on her friend, but the other girl recoiled, as if startled by the gesture.

“What? What’s wrong?” Amy jerked her hand back. “It’s okay, we’re going to get someone to help you. Come on out of there, and lets get back to Rachel’s. She’s about to send out a search party for you.”

Tara’s only reply came in the form of barely audible moans muffled beneath the snout, and shaking her head.

“Why? Don’t you want to get out of that thing?”

Tara nodded in return, her grip on her tail loosening slightly. In reality, she wanted to go back to the house, but was afraid of what she might do. There was this urge running throughout her entire body now, making her want to do something- something she didn’t want to do, but feared she would if she were near her friends. Moreover, she was finding it increasingly difficult to focus, it was like she was in a continuous state of near panic, where even the slightest bit of movement was causing her to jump.

“Well, then come back to the house with me. You’re better off there than in here where everyone can see you.”

Tara closed her eyes and finally nodded. She released her tail, and crawled out of the backseat, standing on all fours as she got out of the car. The look on Amy’s face was of mixed reaction at the way her friend was now standing. The way she stood seemed strangely natural, but also to know that Tara was doing it, seemed very unusual.

“Uh…come on, lets go.”

Amy began walking, but only got a few paces before she stopped and glanced back at Tara who hadn’t moved. She gave her a hard stare, noticing that tears were beginning to form in her eyes again. She began moving toward her friend again, but Tara flinched wildly, like an animal might do if it were being approached by a human. The sudden movement startled Amy, who jumped.

“What!? What’s wrong!?” Amy hollered, concern deeply penetrating her voice.

The urge was overwhelming to Tara now. The closest thing she could compare it to was the near climax of an orgasm. Acting purely out of reflex, Tara pivoted on her hind quarters much to Amy’s surprise, her tail lifting and a jet of shiny black fluid shooting from posterior, and hitting Amy’s legs. The fluid was the exact same type that the rubber-like skunk had sprayed Tara with, only a much higher concentration of it.

 

It stuck to Amy’s body like thick glue, and instantly began to react. She let out a terrified scream as the blackness worked its way up and down her legs, covering them completely, the fluid solidifying and smoothening to become form fitting, though accentuating her feet to make it appear as if she had hind legs, much in the same way Tara had.

A sense of relief filled Tara’s body now, much like the ending of an orgasm. She turned to face Amy to see what she had done, her eyes widening horrifically as she watched the same process that she had endured, now occurring over her friend’s body. The black goop which she had obviously ejected at her friend was rapidly working its way up Amy’s body, covering her in a tight shiny black coating. Like hers, a long, wide skunk-like tail grew from Amy’s backside.

Amy continued to scream in terror, feeling the goo enter into her private parts as it dissolved her bathing suit as it worked its way up her torso. Instinctively she attempted to cover herself up with her hands, pressing her palms against her now covered crotch. The silvery black goo covered her hands, and began to squirm up her arms, forming a tight second skin around her, her fingers, like Tara’s, joining into three-digit paws. The goo expanded until it encompassed her breasts and chest, a spiky tuft, like an outgrow of fur adorning her chest.

Amy’s screams were ultimately silenced as her mouth and nostrils were invaded by the amassing goo. In the end, she looked like a carbon copy of her friend. Both stood in complete silence, staring at each other through the space provided for their eyes. The look in Tara’s eyes was one of utmost regret and apology. She couldn’t believe what she had just done to her friend. Amy on the other hand seemed far less apologetic. Her eyes were filled with anger, and spite, though tears were falling from the edges. She looked at her hands, and her body, turning her head to view the tail which grew from her back. She knew she was the spitting image of the girl who stood before her.

The look of anger faded after a moment, and wordlessly, Amy motioned an arm toward the house. Tara gave a reluctant nod, and the two headed back for Rachel’s house. As they got there, Rachel’s guests were just beginning to fan out, when one of them spotted the two humanoid skunks approaching them, both walking on all fours.

“There!! Oh my god, there’s two of them!”

“Tara!” Rachel ran out of the crowd and approached the two. “Oh god, Amy, not you too!”

Both Tara and Amy jumped as if startled by the quick oncoming approach of their friend. It was as if some strange animal instinct had asserted itself over both of their consciousnesses as a result of their ‘transformations’. Though they had fully intended to return to the house, an escape instinct had suddenly overridden their logic. Together, Amy and Tara fled the area in a peculiar leaping fashion.

“No, come back!!” Rachel hollered after them. “Damn it!”

 

A low resonating hum filled the sky, prompting Rachel to look for its origin. Above, and descending was a helicopter. As it came closer to the ground, she saw it had the stylized BT logo of the Biotech corporation her mother worked for. It seemed a little peculiar however that they’d be here now. The chopper landed in the yard, and three individuals dismounted, one of whom Rachel instantly recognized. The other two were wearing some kind of hazmat suits, for reasons as of yet not known.

“Mom? What are you doing here?”

Diana Casey was 40-years-old, but barely looked a day past thirty. She had long blonde hair, much like her daughter, and appeared almost like a slightly older version of her in almost every respect. The look on her face was stern however as she addressed her daughter.

“I understand that a 911 call was placed from this house regarding a strange growth on one of your friends?”

Rachel stared at her mother wide-eyed. How could she have possibly known? “Uh, yeah, how did you…”

“Rachel, it’s imperative you tell me where your friend is right now.”

“What? Why, what’s going on?”

Diana’s eyes narrowed. “That growth is as a result of one of our experiments. We need to get your friend to the lab right away if we intend to save her.”

“They just ran off,” Rachel shook her head. “Mom, tell me, what the hell is going on!?”

“They?”

“Tara and Amy…both of them have it now, whatever it is,” The look in Rachel’s eyes became harsh. “Are you going to tell me what’s happening here?”

Diana sighed lightly and put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “It’s complicated. The short version is this- we were experimenting with nano-technology, looking for a way to cure cancerous cells in an organism. We used a skunk as our test subject. Something went wrong though, and the nanites did something to the skunk…changed it. Now, its body is swimming with these self-replicating nanites. There’s no telling what these nano-machines will do to others if they are released.”

“It made them both look like skunks, is what it did!” Rachel hollered. “What are we gonna do?”

“You are going to get everyone back into that house,” Diana answered firmly. “We’re going to track down your friends. You have my cellphone number, so call me if they turn up. And for god sakes, when your brother gets here, tell him to stay inside. I don’t care if you have to chain him down.”

Rachel bowed her head in a nod. “Alright.”

Diana leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. “Be careful.”

“I will,” She replied, as she watched her mother and the two men in hazmats board the chopper, and take off. With a deep sigh, she turned toward the house. Something wasn’t sitting right with her…something about her mother’s explanation. There was more going on here than she was letting on.

\----

Rachel watched from the house as the chopper carrying her mother disappeared from view, the noise caused by its twirling rotors fading soon thereafter. She turned to the half dozen remaining guests she had with her, each of them bearing confused, concerned if not irritated looks on their faces. None of them were quite as clued in as what was going on as she was, and most of them weren’t exactly happy about the quarantine that was imposed on them.

“Hey Rachel, what’s with the lock down?” One Rachel’s guests inquired, stepping up behind her.

She turned to face the other girl, breathing a light sight. “The thing that changed Tara and Amy escaped from my mom’s work. I guess it was an animal they were doing tests on, but something happened to it. My mom wants us all to stay indoors until she’s found it and Tara and Amy. I guess she knows how to cure them.”

The other girl folded her arms, her eyes narrowing impatiently. “So we’re expected to just sit here?”

“It’s safe in here. Who knows where that creature is. You don’t want what happened to Tara and Amy to happen to you too, do you?”

The girl twisted her lips, finally shaking her head after a moment. “No, I guess not.”

Rachel gave a single nod. “Alright then. Just relax. I’m sure this’ll all be over soon enough.”

The sound of the front door opening and slamming shut caused Rachel to jump. For an instant, she thought perhaps her two friends had returned. However, when a familiar looking male with long blonde hair tied in a tail walked in, bearing a skateboard under one arm and round glasses over his eyes, she sighed in mild disappointment, but partial relief.

“Hey, what kind of lame party is this?” Asked Sam Casey, grinning mischievously. “Everyone’s standing around like it’s a funeral.”

“Sam,” Rachel ran over to her brother, who while being her twin, was a good half foot taller than her, and bore only a superficial resemblance to her. “Did you see anything weird on your way in?”

The young man smirked, and tilted his glasses down with a free hand. “Define ‘weird’?”

“Just anything out of the ordinary? Like, maybe a couple of people wearing what look like skunk suits?”

Sammy laughed loudly, shaking his head. “Yeah right. But I did see a couple of people wearing ape suits downtown, does that help?”

Rachel’s expression soured. “No, it doesn’t.”

He chuckled, and gave his sister a pat on the shoulder. “Relax. Look, I just came here to get changed and grab my surfboard. The guys are waiting for my on the beach.”

“Wait!” Rachel put her hands on Sam’s chest, preventing him from moving past her. “Mom wants you to stay here.”

“Oh she does, does she? Well, tell her if she wants me, she can catch me riding the waves,” He took a step back and tried again to move past Rachel, but this time she grabbed him by the arm.

“No! Sammy, you don’t understand! There’s something out there. It got two of my friends already.”

“Ooooh, there’s something out there,” Sam grinned, making wiggling motions with his fingers in front of Rachel’s face. “Get a grip sis, jeeze. I’ll be back before mom even knows I’m gone, relax!”

“Please!! Sammy, don’t go out there!” She pleaded desperately, grabbing tightly onto his shirt, the look on her face a frightened one.

Sam’s grin disappeared as he looked down at his sister. He could see that something really was bothering her, and she wasn’t just feeding him a line. He twisted his lips contemplatively, and finally conceded.

“Alright, fine. I won’t go anywhere, yet. Okay?”

She smiled and exhaled deeply in relief. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. You owe me though.”

“Alright. I’m gonna go change quickly, and call mom to let her know you’re here. Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

Sammy raised his hands defensively. “Where would I go?”

Rachel pursed her lips tightly and gave her brother a rather crooked glare before moving on to her bedroom. Sammy waited until her door was closed before heading to his room, where he intended to get changed also, but into his swim trunks. He emerged soon after with a surfboard under his arm. One of the guests in the house was quick to cut him off as he made his way to the door.

“Did your sister tell you to stay here?”

Sammy made a ‘pfft’ sound with his lips, throwing his head to the side. “The day my sister can order me around is the day I cut my hair short, and start shopping at the Gap and Old Navy,” Without another word, he stepped past the girl and vacated the house, making a bee-line straight for the shore.

The guest that had attempted to stop Sam ran for Rachel’s room, and pounded on her door as she got there. “Rachel, your brother just left!”

Inside, Rachel had barely even gotten her bathing suit off when she heard the news. She sighed angrily, cursing her brother’s name under her breath. She quickly peeled off the single piece suit, and went for her dresser when she noticed that the sliding door to the small balcony outside her room was wide open. She had closed it earlier, had she not? Thinking little more of it, she stepped over to the door and slid it shut, shaking her head. She then turned toward her bed and immediately froze. A lump had appeared on the bed, something beneath the sheets- and it was moving. The lump appeared to be about the size of a small animal, possibly a squirrel or something of similar size and dimension. She hadn’t even noticed it there when she’d walked into the bedroom…but then, she hadn’t been paying particular attention to the bed either.

Slowly, with equal amounts of curiosity and apprehension, Rachel approached the bed. As if whatever it was under the sheets could sense her movement, it stopped suddenly. She reached out for the bed sheet with a hand, and slowly took one of the edges. Then, with a wild swing, she threw the sheets up and off the source of the lump. Her body jerked with surprise at what she saw. It was a skunk, but not just an ordinary skunk. This thing seemed to be made out of a shiny latex-like material…much like the material that her friends had been covered with.

Rachel gasped at the sudden realization. This was the creature that had escaped from the Biotech lab. This was the creature that had transformed her friend. And this was the creature that was about to do the very same to her. Her mind was screaming ‘RUN!’ but her body couldn’t react fast enough. The skunk moved in the blink of an eye, spinning so its back was to her, it’s tail standing straight up and a wide jet of inky black shiny liquid shooting out of its backside, and splashing against Rachel’s naked body.

She let out a terrified scream as the liquid formed tightly to her body, stretching out across her torso, running down the length of her arms and legs, tightening over her skin as the gooey liquid solidified into a stretchy, latex-like material. Her screams had not gone unheard, and the door to her bedroom burst open, and three people entered. The skunk, immediately turned the business end of its body toward the newcomers, and fired again, launching a broad blast of goo at them. One of the three girls quickly dove out of the room as the other two were hit full on.

 

Rachel and the two others cried out in panic as their bodies were completely enveloped, giving them each identical skunk-like shapes, complete with tail and paw-like hands and feet. The gooey blackness enveloped their heads, invading their mouths and nostrils, filling their insides, their screams becoming garbled as the lower half of their faces were covered by snouts. The three girls looked at each other through frightened and bewildered eyes, none of them quite knowing what to make of the other. One of the girls began clawing at the material with her pawed hands, but could neither get a grip nor any friction between the smooth surfaces of her rounded appendages and the surface of the material. Rachel attempted to pull the snout from her face, but found that too to be quite impossible, as the goo had infiltrated the inside of her mouth quite deep. Surprisingly enough though, there was no discomfort, nor did it feel as though her breathing was obstructed- as if she were wearing some kind of scuba-diving breathing apparatus.

Rachel knew she had to call her mother. She would know what to do. She dropped down on all fours and started out the room. She was nearly out before she realized what she was doing. Stopping suddenly, she rose to her feet, and looked at her hands, somewhat disbelieving what she had just done without even thinking about it. It was as if walking on all fours was natural. She didn’t like what this stuff was doing to her…it was warping her mind some how! She needed to get a hold of her mother quick!

Consciously making an effort to walk on her legs only she left the room, causing a great wave of gasps to fill the house as the remainder of the guests looked upon her with shock. When the other two girls exited the room that shock became panic, and people began to pour out of the house. One of the girls, the one that had responded to Rachel’s screams and narrowly avoided being turned into a skunk-girl herself approached her friend.

“Rachel, no not you too!!” The girl, Dinah, put her hands over her mouth. “Sarah, Jenny,” She glanced at the other two, both sharing equally frightened expressions.

Rachel grabbed Dinah by the shoulders and began mumbling and moaning at her, her mouth unable to get words through the material. Dinah just shook her head in confusion.

“I…I can’t understand you!”

With an angry groan, Rachel began glancing around the living room frantically. She finally spotted something she hoped could help her convey her message. Back on all fours, she hopped over to it and grabbed the object with her paws. She took it over to Dinah and held it up. It was a picture of Sam.

“Your brother? You…you want me to get your brother?”

Rachel nodded.

“Al…alright! I’ll be right back!” Dinah quickly darted out of the house, leaving Rachel alone with the other two.

Rachel hopped over to the kitchen, and attempted to pick the telephone up with her clumsy paws, finding the task quite daunting. She finally managed to get it in one palm, managing to grasp it with the meaty part of her palm and the over-accentuated round digits. As she attempted to punch in the number for her mother’s cell phone, she quickly came to the realization that in her present condition, telephone usage was an out. With an angry wail, she threw the phone down. Her only hope now was that Dinah could find her brother.

With little else to do, Rachel retired to the living room sofa, laying down on it on her back, and covering the exposed part of her face with her paws, breathing a heavy sigh beneath the snout. As she lay there, the other two girls who shared her predicament joined her in the living room, both finding a spot on the floor to curl up on. As time ticked by, Rachel began to notice a peculiar sensation begin to occur in her body. It was subtle at first, barely more than a warm sensation, which was originating from within her crotch. However, the sensation was growing in intensity and rapidly, and stretching out to encompass more areas of her body. Initially, she thought it might be her body just reacting to the stuff that was covering her skin. But it became obvious to her that it was more than just that. It was like, there was some subconscious urge that was filling her, something that she was supposed to do but she didn’t quite know what.

The sensation was having an almost arousing effect on her. Unconsciously, she began stroking her private areas, not even caring that the other two girls were sitting right there within eyeshot. Neither of them were particularly bothered by it though, since they were both engaged in the same activity. Rachel ran her paws down the length of her body, her breath shuddering slightly.

What’s happening to me? Rachel thought to herself as the sensation grew more intense as the seconds ticked by. Her rubbing became more and more profuse, and her body began to writhe. It was almost like having an orgasm, she thought as her upper body arched on the sofa. She looked over to the other two girls, eyes wide as she watched them. One was lying flat on her back, while the other was over top of her, their arms around each other in an embrace as they grinded their bodies together, their tails even wrapped around one another’s.

 

What is this junk doing to us? Rachel hollered in her mind, squeezing her eyes shut. Pulling her tail between her legs and over her torso, she wrapped her arms around it, squeezing it tightly as her mid-section continue to thrust up and down. Finally, something gave, and shiny black goo began to pour out from between her legs. She noticed this, and abruptly stopped what she was doing, and rolled off the sofa. A large black puddle of dark liquid now sat where she had been. She gasped as it began to eat away at the upholstery like acid. This junk, whatever it was, clearly didn’t like inorganic material for whatever reason, Rachel thought as she examined the hole the fluid had left in the sofa.

“Sammy!!” Dinah hollered at Rachel’s brother, who was just about to run into the surf.

Sliding to a stop, Sam turned toward the approaching girl. “Yeah, what do you want?”

“It’s your sister! Something’s happened to her.”

Sam dropped the surfboard and flashed a puzzled look at the girl. He quickly ran over to meet her. “What do you mean something happened? Is she all right?”

“You need to come back to the house, right away?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but caught himself abruptly. A smirk then appeared on his face, and he wagged a finger at the girl. “Oh, nice try. She can’t fool me. She just wants me back in the house, that’s all. She put you up to this, didn’t she?”

“No, you’ve gotta listen to me! Please, she’s in a lot of trouble!” Dinah grabbed onto his arm and tried to pull him. “Please, come on!”

He groaned angrily, rolling his eyes and throwing his head back. “Alright, fine! But if this is a trick, you’re going in my bad books.”

Sammy and the girl Dinah hoofed it quickly across the beach and back toward the house. They were there in less than five minutes, Dinah entering the house first with Sammy not far behind her. When they entered the living room however, they found themselves alone, not another person to be found.

“Wow, the party here sure died down quick. Where’d everyone go?”

“That…that thing,” Dinah started off, shaking her head profusely. “It did something to your sister and Sarah and Jenny. The same thing that happened to Tara and Amy.”

“Woah, woah!” Sammy held his hands up. “Tara was here? I didn’t see her when I came in, was she on the beach or something?”

“No, listen to me!!” The girl hollered, agitation filling her words. “This thing that looks like a skunk, it did something to your sister and all those guys…it changed them, made them look like giant skunks.”

“Gimme a break,” Sam shook his head and folded his arms, appearing neither convinced nor concerned in the least. “Whatever stupid game you guys are playing, it’s really, really lame, so give it up already. Now where’s Rachel? She’s gonna get an earful.”

“I-I dunno,” Dinah shook her head. “She was right here when I left.”

Sam sighed and shook his head, stepping over to the sofa and about to sit when he noticed the hole in one of the cushions. He twisted his lips and arched an eyebrow as he bent down for a closer inspection, noticing that the edges weren’t burned in any fashion nor seemed cut, but it was as if something simply dissolved the material and left no residual signs.

“What the heck happened to the sofa? Geeze, I don’t even wanna know what you guys were doing before I got here,” He dropped down onto the sofa, and stretched out on it. “Why don’t you go find my sister.”

Dinah sighed and glared spitefully at her friend’s brother. She would do as he asked though, and began searching the house, starting with the living room and kitchen. Inside the kitchen she noticed that the phone had been dropped on the ground. She continued on with her inspection, heading for Rachel’s bedroom. She peeked around the corner through the door first, making sure there was nothing waiting for her inside. That skunk-like creature was nowhere to be seen, obviously having run off…unless it was hiding.

Slowly, she crept into the room, surveying all the corners of the room, making sure to leave no detail unnoticed. She began moving toward the bed when she noticed something peeking over the bed’s corner from the other side. It had that same luster of the stuff that had covered her friends. Carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible, she moved around the bed to get a better look at what it was she was looking at. It was one of the girls’ tails’, which had grown on them. Attached to it was one of the girls, hunched up in tight little ball, her upper body arched forward, arms wrapped around knees which were pulled close to her body. All three of them were crowded in the narrow space between the bed and the wall, each of them hunched in similar positions, though the other two with their tails drawn between their legs, and clenched tightly in their arms.

Each of them were writhing strangely, and the skin that was visible around their eyes seemed to be flushed and moist, as if they had been sweating. Each of them had their eyes closed, and low, barely audible moans could be heard emanating from under the shiny black material that encased them.

“Guh--guys?” Dinah started slowly.

The three instantly reacted to the sound of her voice, jumping spastically as if they had just been abruptly awoken from a deep sleep. Their surprise caught Dinah by surprise who leapt nearly three feet at their sudden movement. Then, the one closest to Dinah with her back turned toward her quickly mounted her four extremities, stuck her butt out and lifted her tail and released a geyser of black liquid at the hapless victim.

\---

A horrified scream rang throughout the house, causing Sammy, still in the living room down the hall to jump to his feet.

“Sammy!!” Dinah wailed as the goo began a rapid overtake of her body, working its way up the length of her legs and up her torso, eating at her clothes and clinging tightly to her skin.

Like a shot, Sam sprinted out of the living room and toward the origin of the scream down the hall to Rachel’s room. As he entered, he froze, completed stunned at the sight he beheld. Inside the room were four figures, each of them identical in appearance- that appearance being that of oversized anthropomorphized skunks. Their figures were shapely though and were human in configuration, right down to the breasts. Their eyes however were fully human. One of them had her arms wrapped around herself and her head was bobbing, muffled moans and garbled wails coming from her as tears poured from her eyes. The other three were just looking upon her with helpless and pitiful looks in their eyes. Sam was able to recognize one set of eyes immediately.

“Rachel!?” He hollered, his jaw dropped.

She quickly turned to him, her and the others noticing him standing just outside the door finally. She bounded over the bed, and hopped up to him on all fours, raising up on her legs and putting her arms around him in a tight embrace. The feeling of the latex-like material on his exposed skin caused him to push her away, violently. The force from the push was so great it knocked her off balance, and tumbling to the floor.

“Ew, god, what is that shit on you!?”

The look on her eyes was hurt. She reached toward him with a pawed hand, but he recoiled and shook his head.

“I’m calling mom,” He said, waving a threatening finger in her direction before turning and running for the phone in the kitchen.

As he passed the living room, he skidding to a dead stop as he noticed someone coming in through the glass door in the living room. Beyond the new arrival, standing a few feet behind her were two others, both in hazmat suits. A sense of relief filled Sam’s body as the woman entered the house.

 

“Mom! Man, thank god it’s you!”

Diana Casey approached her only son and fixed a hard stare on him. “Were you at the beach? Didn’t your sister tell you to stay in as per my instructions?”

“There’s no time for that now! Rachel…”

“Where is your sister anyway?” Diana glanced about the room before returning her eyes to Sam. “She’ll be happy to know that her two friends were located and recovered.”

“Something happened to her!” Sam shot a glance down the hallway, noticing Rachel and her friends had all emerged from the room and were now making their way toward the two. “Look!”

Diana turned her eyes up to see them. She gasped, a look of shock on her eyes. “No…no this wasn’t supposed to happen,” She quickly ran over to her daughter, who held her arms out at her- but instead of embracing her in a hug, she instead threw a collar like apparatus around her neck.

The other girls stared blankly at Mrs. Casey, as if seeking an answer for her actions.

“Don’t worry, this’ll help,” She gave them a reassuring nod. “Sam, get the other collars from the men outside. Hurry!”

Without a word of question Sam did as instructed, returning a moment later with three more collars. They put the collars around the girls, who put up little resistance. Finally, with all four of them collared, Diana pulled out a small credit-card sized control pad from a pocket and pushed a button on it. Suddenly, all four girls slumped to the ground unconscious.

“Hey!” Sam hollered, taking a step towards his mother. “What are you doing!?”

She spun to face him. “It was the only way to subdue them to make them safe for transport. We’ve got to get them and the other two to the lab.”

“What did you mean when you said this wasn’t supposed to happen?”

Diana sighed and shook her head, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I’ll explain on the way. Come on, help me get your sister and them to the chopper outside.”

Together, and with the help of the two in hazmat suits, Sam and his mother got the girls aboard the chopper. Inside already were two others, similarly collared, also unconscious. Once everyone was safely aboard, the chopper lifted up into the sky and began its journey to the Biotech laboratory complex, located just a scant distance away. On the way, Diana gave her son the complete story, the same story she had told her daughter a little earlier. Sam found it somewhat hard to believe. Moreover, it wouldn’t explain why his mother had said ‘this wasn’t supposed to happen’. 

They arrived at the complex within a few short moments, landing on the roof where a team of individuals with several gurneys awaited them. Once the chopper had landed, the girls were offloaded and strapped onto the gurneys and quickly swept away. Sam would have liked to gone with them, but his mother had instructed him to stay with her.

“What’s going to happen with them? Are they going to be alright?”

“Rachel will be fine,” Diana responded, giving Sam an unusually cold look- not the kind of stare one might expect a parent would give a child. “Now listen to me- there are things here you’re going to see that are highly sensitive. Am I telling you right now that if you make known what you see in these labs to anyone outside of myself or anyone else in the company, the consequences will be grave. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, yeah I get you,” Sam shot his mother a curious glance, a little unsure of what she meant by ‘grave’, although by her tone, could guess a few meanings. 

Diana led the way to the rooftop elevator, getting her palm scanned once inside to get access to the lower secure levels of the facility. The ride was short, and they got off in a steel corridor soon after. They first headed for an office, Diana’s personal office, where Sam cooled his heels for nearly an hour while his mother went off to do something…something which he figured had something to do with his sister. Eventually, she returned now wearing a skin-tight, white hooded body suit that showed off her rather impressive figure. And even though she was his mother, Sam couldn’t help but be impressed by his mother’s ability to retain her youthful, voluptuous physique. He kind of wondered why his father had left such a good thing.

“Come with me. And don’t touch anything!”

Silently, he nodded and got up from the chair he had been sitting on for the past hour. He followed his mother out of the office, and a little ways down the adjacent hallway. They passed through a door, which led into a decontamination room. An odorless, blue colored gas began to seep into the room from vents both overhead and on the floor, filling the room completely. After several moments, the air recyclers sucked up the gas and a green light appeared over the door they would be passing through next. Through the door, they entered a massive chamber filled with large cylindrical devices. There were a dozen of these devices in the chamber, each of them riddled with dome shaped canisters that were filled with…something. 

“This is the incubation chamber,” Said Diana, as she observed her son checking out one of the cylinders up close, staring into the clear canisters. “This is where we grow our specimens.” 

Inside each canister was a skunk-like creature, made of the same latex-like material that the one that had infected Rachel was made from- the same material that had eventually enveloped her and the others. The majority of the creatures were fully grown, though a few of them were in earlier stages, some even in the fetus stage. 

“There has to be over a hundred of these things in here,” Sam turned toward his mother.

“Two hundred and fifty to be exact. One hundred and thirty of them are fully grown and ready for…deployment,” A small smirk appeared on Diana’s face, as she beckoned Sam to follow. “Come.”

Reluctantly turning away from the small tank, Sammy trailed after his mother as they passed through a small connecting corridor into yet another chamber- this one not nearly as big, but with some strange equipment inside. On the walls were several large liquid-filled tanks, six of them in all. Inside the tanks were people…people that were like Rachel and her friends, trapped inside of the skunk-shaped carapace. They all seemed to be conscious and even aware, as they all pressed up against the insides of the tanks each of them staring at Sam…or perhaps at Diana specifically.

“Our first six tests,” Said Diana, stepping up to a table, which had a sheet on it, and something, possible a body under that sheet. “Volunteers actually.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, now more convinced than ever that the story his mom had given him about what she was up to here was a crock. “Are you going to tell me what’s really going on here? What those things are, and what this is really all about?”

She glanced back at him, smirking and chuckling lightly. “You certainly inherited my intelligence, Sam…not to mention my more rebellious and independent nature. You’re right to believe that what I told you before wasn’t exactly the truth. What I did tell you that was true was the fact that we have been experimenting with nano-technology. Only, we aren’t working to try to cure cancer…rather, these nano-machines are to be used for national defense applications”

Sam’s eyes widened. “You mean, the military?”

“Yes. You see, after the last war, an issue arose regarding unnecessary military causalities occurring in hostile zones. The bottom line was that the public was growing less and less willing to accept causalities during non-declared conflicts. The military came to us in hopes that we could help them solve their problem. So we did…rather, I did,” A wily smile appeared on Diana’s lips. “I proposed the idea of using the enemy’s own soldiers against them. But how to do this quickly and affordably? Obviously, simply kidnapping soldiers and brainwashing them wasn’t an option- too risky and too costly. So I came up with the idea of using nano-technology to influence the thoughts and actions of an enemy soldier might be the solution.

“We still had several hurdles to overcome though- such as, what would our delivery method be? What exactly would we have the soldiers do once the machines had invaded their bodies? And finally, how could we make this economical and effective? And this was where I came up with the idea to use an animal as the delivery method. Not only would an animal be able to get up close to an enemy soldier without causing alarm, but it would also be untraceable. We opted on skunks, because of the gland which allows them to spray their fluid, which we figured would an excellent way to deliver the nano-machines.

“However, a normal skunk wouldn’t do, so we bred our own, using a skunks natural DNA, with a few alterations here and there. Our first experiment actually looked like a normal skunk even. Unfortunately, we found the nano-machines it contained had an adverse effect on it. It was impossible to control it. So, we altered it’s DNA a little more, and ended up with the creatures you saw in the incubation room. Their bodies are covered with a synthetic material that is constructed by the nano-machines. Though completely synthetic, it shares traits with organic flesh such as having pours. The pours allow for oxygen to be stored and cycled into the body, allowing the skunk to breath normally, though it has no visible orifices.”  
Diana inhaled sharply through her nose before continuing. Sam simply shook his head in partial disbelief, partial horror, and a little bit of intrigue. Diana continued. “Our new skunk was perfect. Easy to control and manipulate, and swimming with nano-machines that were self-replicating. Unfortunately, something occurred which we didn’t expect. When the nano-machines were fired from the skunk at a target, the machines would also be carrying with them elements of the skunk’s DNA. So not only would the target be getting the programming that the nanos would transmit, but part of the skunk’s DNA. What it got was some of the DNA that we had been tinkering with. As a result, when the nano-machines came in contact with an organic form, they would begin a process of immediate self-replication in order to attempt to restructure the person’s body into the shape of the creature whose DNA it stored, namely that of our skunk. 

“The nano-machines as they multiplied, turned into an almost liquid form. The process was only hastened as they broke down inorganic or otherwise dead material in which to use as raw material to create new machines that much quicker. And so, after a quick process, the machines created the skunk people you see in these tanks, and what became of your sister,” Diana breathed a heavy sigh and turned back toward the table. “Unfortunately, the DNA that was transmitted with the nanos also influenced mental behavior, making the subjects behave similar to skunks. But beyond that, something which wasn’t expected, was the subject’s ability to spray the way a skunk does- making them carriers themselves much like the original skunk creatures. All in all, not a bad weapon if I do say so myself.”

“So how did one of them escape then? If it did actually escape.”

Diana chuckled darkly. “It didn’t. I let it out. You see…the army recently dropped funding for the project, believing it to be inhumane. Inhumane?” She scoffed loudly, shaking her head. “What do they know of inhumanity? They kill people, I simply turn them into agents. You tell me what’s more humane?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s inhumane,” Sam folded his arms, his eyebrows sloping. “Crazy more like it. Mom, what the hell is the matter with you? Because of you, Rachel got turned into one of those things!”

“Don’t you see? The whole reason I released the skunk was to prove that the effects could be reversed, making the whole issue of inhumanity nil. The intent was to infect a small segment of the population and then to cure them. Surely then the military would see what an effective tool this would be. But alas…we have yet to find a way to completely remove the nano-machines from the body. As they are self-replicating, even one of them remaining means that even if we could remove the outer skin, it wouldn’t simply grow back after a short while.”

“So…Rachel?”

“We do have a temporary solution however,” Diana pulled the sheet off the table, revealing Rachel beneath it. She remained covered from head to toe in the latex-like cover, though the snout was now gone from the lower half of her face. “We have been able to keep the nano-machines withdrawn from certain portions of the face. Naturally, they remain withdrawn from around the eyes, for reasons we weren’t sure of at first until we realized that the natural fluids that are secreted from the eyes act as a deterrent to the nanites- something about the enzymes which coat the eyes that the nanites are unable to interact with. Using that as foundation, we have begun introducing new nanomachines which react negatively to other chemicals and enzymes produced by the body such as saliva. As I said though, this is still a temporary solution- we still cannot effectively destroy all of the nano-machines.”

Sammy looked down at her sister, who was still unconscious and wearing the collar. “Can you wake her up?”

Diana nodded and grabbed the small control device from the edge of the table, and pressed a button on it. Instantly, Rachel reacted, inhaling sharply through her nose, letting it out slowly as her eyes began to open. She gasped suddenly at her unfamiliar surroundings, her body jerking slightly. She exchanged glances with her mother and brother, both who were smiling at her, before looking down at herself, seeing she was still entrapped with the latex-like prison.

 

“Oh god no…” She whimpered, gasping again realizing she could speak clearly. She put her paw-ed hands to her mouth, no longer feeling the snout there, feeling only her nose and lips.

“Relax dear,” Diana pat her daughter reassuringly on the head. “We’re working on a way to help you.”

“Where are the others? Tara and Amy…Sarah, Jenny and Dinah?”

“Yeah,” Sam glanced up at his mother. “Where are the others?”

“I’m afraid they’re going to have to remain here,” The cold look returned to the woman’s eyes. “Being that you two are my children I know I can trust you…they on the other hand…”  
“What!? You can’t just keep them here!” Rachel sat up like a shot. “You’ve got to help them!”

“They’d pose too great a risk. I’ve discussed it with my staff, and we feel its for the best that they remain here as they are. Oh, we will take care of them certainly. They will be well cared for.”

“You can’t do that,” Sam put a hand on his sister’s thigh. “You’re insane if you think you can just keep five people here against their will. And if you do, I swear people are going to know about what’s going on down here. I’ll tell everyone!”

Rachel hopped off the table and stood next to her brother. “We’ll tell everyone.”

“You two are making a terrible mistake,” Diana narrowed her eyes angrily as she stared at her two children who stood defiantly before her. She held up her control device and pushed a button. “My work here is too important…I won’t have you ruining my life’s work. And if that means keeping you two here as well…”

Suddenly, a part of the floor a few feet behind Diana opened, and a lift carrying the five girls still in full skunk attire rose up. Each were still wearing the collars, and on all fours, moved up beside their master, putting their pawed hands on her body as they stood crouched or fully erect by her, their tails wrapping sensually around her.

“…Then so be it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally in four chapters but due to the relatively short length, I condensed them into one chapter with four sections.


End file.
